


Used to be

by Valkyrian_Valaxian



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bitterness, F/M, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrian_Valaxian/pseuds/Valkyrian_Valaxian
Summary: Tyler Lockwoodusedto be Elena Gilbert’s friend.Usedto be. Theyusedto play together in the Lockwood mansion. Theyusedto sleep over in the Gilbert household.Usedto. But things change, and it seemed that no onebutElena remembered it.





	Used to be

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, please be nice. If I got anything wrong feel free to point it out, I need all the help I can get writing lol.

Tyler Lockwood _used_ to be Elena Gilbert’s friend. _Used_ to be. They _used_ to play together in the Lockwood mansion. They _used_ to sleep over in the Gilbert household. _Used_ to. But things change, and it seemed that no one **but** Elena remembered it.

The change started when Tyler got friends, other than her in 6th grade. He had no longer spent as much time with her, and Elena had gotten lonely with him around as much, so she made friends with the other girls Bonnie and Caroline, and then Tyler seemed to spend even less time with Elena. The only times they saw each other was in the halls on their way to their classes,and they only had a few scant seconds to say hello and  then say Good-bye. The first time she greeted Tyler, and spent any time at all with him, in the halls Bonnie and Caroline had saw, and had teased her about liking him. She had tried to say that they were just friends, but they didn’t listen. She never did it again when she knew they’d be around. It went on like this though the whole school year, and then it was summer, and Elena had high hopes he could actually spend time with him.. When she had called the Lockwood Mansion to see if she could come over, Tyler’s mom had said he was already out with his friends.She was disappointed, but she had the rest of the summer to spend time with him.So she called again tomorrow, and then again the next day, and she kept calling for 2 weeks but it always seemed Tyler was busy. Eventually Elena stopped calling, feeling way more hurt than she should’ve at the end of a friendship. 

When seventh grade came around, she no longer greeted him in the halls, and instead walked on to her destination.It had  hurt Elena, to not greet him in the halls, and it had hurt when he was always busy, but she had reasoned, that if he had wanted to spend time with her, he would’ve. So seventh grade passed, and then eighth grade had passed. Freshman year of high school, changed a lot, but it also stayed the same. Matt had asked her out and she had said yes, and then Tyler was there, but he wasn’t exactly the same, he still had that sarcastic edge, and aggressiveness, but he never acted like they had been friends, and it hurt her, bitterly. She had tried to talk to him once, when Matt wasn’t around, he had then said, “Why are you talking to me? I may be Matt’s friend, and I may support him dating you, but I don’t have to like you.” and she hadn’t tried again. It had hurt fiercely, Tyler saying that to her, but she brushed it off saying she didn’t care (she was a liar, she did care a lot more than she should), and went on. Then freshman year ended, and her parents died (that had hurt, so much), and she broken it off with Matt( and that hadn’t hurt at al), and finally it was sophomore year. Then she met Stefan, and Damon and everything changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you liked it, and don't be afraid to comment telling me my mistakes. If enough people like it I might write more


End file.
